Azalea
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Sekuntum azalea, bunga yang telah menyatukan hati milik kedua insan itu. Shiryu x Shunrei. Semi canon. Untuk #MaknaBungaChallenge Mind to RnR?
Disclaimer: Saint Seiya was created by Masami Kurumada

Pair: Shiryu x Shunrei

Warning: Semi canon, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita gaje, dll

Summary: Sekuntum azalea, bunga yang telah menyatukan hati milik kedua insan itu. Shiryu x Shunrei. Semi canon. Untuk #MaknaBungaChallenge by zhaErza Mind to RnR?

 **x.X.x Azalea x.X.x**

Matahari memancarkan sinarnya di atas langit biru cerah, yang berhiaskan awan-awan putih bersih nan lembut bagaikan kapas. Terdengar suara gemericik air terjun yang menumpahkan airnya yang jernih dari atas ke bawah, lalu mengalirkannya ke hulu sungai di bawahnya.

Begitulah pemandangan di puncak gunung Rozan, dimana ada sepasang manusia yang sedang menikmati pemandangan air terjun yang menyejukkan mata. Mereka adalah Shiryu, seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan Shunrei, si gadis berkepang.

"Shiryu..." Suara merdu gadis itu mengalun di telinga Shiryu. Shiryu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Shunrei?" tanyanya.

"Ehm, Shiryu... Entah kenapa hari ini aku senang sekali," jawab Shunrei.

"Kenapa kamu berkata begitu?" tanya Shiryu lagi, penasaran.

"Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah. Sehingga kita bisa menikmati pemandangan indah seperti ini. Aku menyukainya," ujar Shunrei dengan mata berbinar.

Shiryu tertawa kecil. "Seperti biasa, kamu suka sekali melihat pemandangan air terjun ini di Rozan..."

"Kamu tahu, Shiryu? Daerah Rozan bukan saja tempat tinggalku, melainkan tempat terindah untuk menyaksikan air terjun di sini. Suara air terjunnya, rasanya menenangkan bagiku. Apalagi udaranya sejuk..." jelas Shunrei.

"Ya, kamu benar." Shiryu setuju.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah hari ini kamu tidak ada latihan dengan Roshi?" tanya Shunrei.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, Shunrei," jawab Shiryu tenang. "Roshi sudah bilang padaku kalau aku akan latihan nanti sore. Jadi, aku punya kesempatan ini untuk bisa berdua denganmu."

Wajah cantik Shunrei bersemu merah begitu mendengar jawaban Shiryu yang tak diduganya. Namun dalam hatinya, dia senang karena Shiryu ada di sisinya untuk menemaninya.

Suasana hening kembali. Mereka berdua tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Sampai...

"Shunrei," panggil Shiryu.

"I, iya?" Shunrei menoleh.

"Ehm, Shunrei... Bisakah kamu menutup matamu?" pinta Shiryu sopan.

Iris _chalcedony_ milik gadis berkepang itu membundar sempurna, heran. "U, untuk apa, Shiryu?" tanyanya gelagapan.

"Tutup saja, Shunrei. Aku ada sesuatu yang harus kuberikan untukmu," ulang Shiryu.

Akhirnya Shunrei menurut. Walaupun dia masih penasaran apa yang akan diberikan oleh Shiryu. "Ng, baiklah..." katanya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Setelah Shunrei menutup matanya, diam-diam Shiryu mengeluarkan sekuntum bunga bermahkota _pink_ yang dia sembunyikan dari punggungnya. Kemudian, dia mengulurkannya tepat di wajah Shunrei.

"Nah, sudah. Buka matamu sekarang," katanya.

Ketika Shunrei membuka matanya, dilihatnya ada bunga merah muda tepat di hadapannya. Bola matanya melebar, terpesona dengan kecantikan bunga itu. Sepertinya dia tahu bunga yang dipegang Shiryu tersebut.

"Azalea?"

Shiryu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ya, ini yang akan kuberikan padamu, Shunrei. Bunga azalea..."

"Oh, terima kasih..." Shunrei menerimanya sambil membalas senyuman Shiryu. "Tapi, kenapa kamu memberikan bunga ini untukku? Apa ada maksud tertentu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Hmm... Yah, begitulah," jawab Shiryu. "Kamu mau tahu makna bunga azalea itu?"

Shunrei mengangguk.

"Itu artinya... Cinta. Cinta pertama."

Deg!

Jantung Shunrei berdegup kencang begitu mengetahui bahwa Shiryu memberikan bunga azalea padanya itu berarti... Dialah cinta pertama Shiryu. Tentu saja membuat hati Shunrei hampir saja mau meleleh. Wajahnya makin memerah. Perasaan ini... Debaran ini... Belum pernah Shunrei rasakan.

Memang dari awal, Shunrei sudah menyukai Shiryu sejak lama. Hanya saja, dia belum bisa mengungkapkannya. Dia sendiri tak berani melakukannya seperti itu. Takut Shiryu menolaknya. Makanya dia hanya bisa berharap, Shiryu-lah yang akan duluan mengungkapkannya. Namun, Shunrei tak menyangka kalau harapannya itu terkabul sebab Shiryu memberikan bunga itu sebagai lambang cinta pertama.

"A, ano... Apa hanya itu maksud kamu memberikan azalea ini padaku?" tanya Shunrei lagi. Dia tak berani menatap Shiryu. Itu karena dia tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tidak hanya itu, tapi..." Shiryu diam sejenak. "Bunga itu juga bermakna kesederhanaan. Maksudnya, kamu adalah gadis yang sederhana bagiku. Tapi kebaikan dirimu itu terpancar dari auramu."

"Te, terus?"

"Begitulah, aku diam-diam mengagumimu sudah lama sejak kita bertemu pertama kali. Kamu begitu perhatian dan baik padaku. Kamu telah memberikan dukungan dan semangat agar aku bisa berlatih di puncak gunung ini dan menjadi seorang Saint Dragon. Sejak saat itu, aku menyadari kalau kamulah cinta pertamaku. Selain itu, aku juga merasa aku tak bisa menjadi Saint tanpa doamu, Shunrei," jelas Shiryu dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Shiryu..." Shunrei merasa tersentuh mendengar kata-kata itu. Sampai sebuah kristal bening muncul di sudut matanya.

"Bunga azalea... Juga mengajarkan yang namanya keikhlasan. Menurutku, kamu merawatku dan melayaniku tanpa pamrih saat aku di sini. Baik saat aku sehat maupun terluka. Pokoknya, kamu melakukannya demi aku... Oleh karena itu, aku harus bisa belajar darimu untuk ikhlas dalam menjalani hidupku sebagai seorang Saint," sambung Shiryu.

"Hihi... Kamu bisa saja, Shiryu," ujar Shunrei tertawa manis sambil mendorong bahu Shiryu pelan. "Oh, ya. Aku sepertinya tahu makna lain dari bunga azalea itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Setahuku, dalam kepercayaan Cina, bunga itu juga melambangkan kewanitaan."

"Souka." Shiryu manggut-manggut. "Itu cocok sekali dengan dirimu, Shunrei. Tak salah aku memberikan bunga azalea ini untukmu."

Shunrei tersipu malu. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali menatap Shiryu. "Ehm, Shiryu... Aku sangat berterima kasih..." ucapnya perlahan.

"Hm?"

"Aku... Aku juga menganggapmu cinta pertamaku. Aku menyukaimu... Awalnya, aku ragu untuk bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku ini. Tapi sejak kamu memberikan bunga ini, aku akhirnya yakin kalau kamu juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku... Terima kasih, Shiryu," jawab Shunrei dengan mata yang memancarkan kebahagiaan yang muncul dari hatinya.

Shiryu tersenyum sumringah. Dia juga bahagia karena mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis itu lewat bunga tak sia-sia. Gadis yang dia anggap cinta pertamanya itu juga menyukainya. Sekuntum bunga azalea itu, akhirnya menjadi bunga yang menyatukan hati Shiryu dan Shunrei, yang saling menyukai. Dan juga saling mencintai sejak pertama kali.

 **x.X.x Tamat x.X.x**

Hai, semuanya! Berjumpa lagi dengan aku di sini, Rizuki desu... ^o^)/

Aku membuat lagi FF ini untuk mengikuti Makna Bunga Challenge yang diselenggarakan oleh zhaErza. Terima kasih buat Erza-san yang sudah mengijinkanku untuk mengikuti challenge ini...

Entah kenapa, begitu melihat bunga azalea, aku jadi kepengen buat FF ini lagi. Maknanya juga rasanya bikin hati bergetar. Makanya kubuat FF ini dengan OTP-ku di fandom ini, yaitu Shiryu x Shunrei. Cocok banget, sih. Hehe... Artinya sudah kujelaskan lewat FF-ku itu. Kalau mau tahu lebih dalam lagi, silakan saja lewat internet... :3

Oh ya, soal Shiryu x Shunrei, aku jadi nge-ship mereka berdua sejak nonton Anime-nya, lho! Apalagi yang di Sanctuary Arc di episode 49 (romantis banget lihat adegan Shiryu ngasih bunga ke Shunrei!). Mereka terlihat seperti tak bisa dipisahkan. Kupikir Shiryu itu tak bisa apa-apa dalam melawan musuhnya kalau seandainya Shunrei tak menyemangatinya lewat doa...

OK, kurasa itu saja. Mohon maaf kalau banyak kekurangannya dan kesalahannya di sini. Aku sudah membuat mereka se-IC mungkin. Yah, begitulah kemampuanku... :')

Kalau kalian mau beri komentar lewat Review, silakan saja. Fav maupun foll juga kupersilakan. Yosh, aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca karyaku dan sampai jumpa! :D /


End file.
